


claws & fangs

by simplesilence



Series: darling, dearest, dead. [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Series: darling, dearest, dead. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586734
Kudos: 2





	claws & fangs

11:27

there are monsters in my head and in the corners of my eyes

my dear, i am the monster here

~~that rhymes~~

11:28


End file.
